koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sengoku Musou 3: Empires/DLC
So far, the game and downloadable content are only available in Japan. Premium Box Exclusive Purchase the Premium Box version of the game to receive a downloadable code. When used, this allows players to build a ninja village for their castle town. Its function may be similar to its Nobunaga's Ambition counterpart by allowing players to raise their ninja troops for espionage missions. Sw3empires-parts-ninjavillage.jpg|Ninja village Mini Character Banner Collection ~Tokugawa Version~ Reserve the title before its purchase date to receive a downloadable code. This grants permission to obtain banners of the uniquely playable Tokugawa characters to decorate the player's castle fortifications. ;Cost *100 yen (for users who didn't reserve) Sw3empires-banner-ina.jpg|Ina Sw3empires-banner-ieyasu.jpg|Ieyasu Tokugawa Sw3empires-banner-hanzo.jpg|Hanzō Hattori Sw3empires-banner-tadakatsu.jpg|Tadakatsu Honda Castle Map 01 Lets players choose an environment for their castle grounds that mimics China's Mount Emei. ;Cost *100 yen Sw3empires-dlc02-01.jpg Sw3empires-dlc02-02.jpg Castle Parts and Mini Character Collection 01 Players can collect two Romance of the Three Kingdoms building parts, Stone Sentinels (increases maximum troop limit) and Wooden Oxen (increases happiness). Players can also collect six mini character banners, ala the previous Tokugawa set. This set includes Nobunaga, Ranmaru, Toshiie, Keiji, Masamune and Magoicihi. ;Cost *100 yen Sw3empires-dlc02-03.jpg|Stone Sentinels Sw3empires-dlc02-04.jpg|Wooden Oxen Sw3empires-dlc02-05.jpg|Mini character banners Castle Parts and Mini Character Collection 02 Players can collect two building parts, Mount Fuji (increases limits of public order) and Thousand-Year-Old Sakura (raises population). These objects are harmony themed additions. Players can also collect six mini character banners. This set includes Kotarō, Ujiyasu, Kai, Nō, Yoshimoto and Nagamasa. ;Cost *100 yen Sw3empires-dlc03-01.jpg|Mount Fuji Sw3empires-dlc03-02.jpg|Sennenzakura Sw3empires-dlc03-03.jpg|Mini character banners Downloadable Scenarios 01 Two original scenarios. One is the Itsukushima Conflict which takes place five years before Okehazama. Just like the Nobunaga's struggle, the player can fight through Motonari's similar near-death experience and defeat his foreboding oppression. The other, Tenka Fubu, is Nobunaga's conquest for the land after conquering Mino. ;Cost *100 yen Sw3empires-dlc04-01.jpg|Itsukushima Kassen (1555) Sw3empires-dlc04-02.jpg|Tenka Fubu (1567) Castle Map 02 Lets players choose a kitty themed environment for their castle grounds. It's somewhat reminiscent of the Samurai Cats art style. ;Cost *100 yen Sw3empires-dlc05-01.jpg|Neko Machi Castle Parts and Mini Character Collection 03 Players can collect two building parts, Lucky Cat (increases economy) and Izumo Grand Shrine (raises recovery rate for fatigued troops). These objects are harmony themed additions. Players can also collect six mini character banners. This set includes Katsuie, Oichi, Kenshin, Ginchiyo, Kanetsugu and Aya. ;Cost *100 yen Sw3empires-dlc05-02.jpg|Maneki Neko Sw3empires-dlc05-03.jpg|Izumo Taisha Sw3empires-dlc05-04.jpg|Mini character banners Castle Parts and Mini Character Collection 04 Players can collect two building parts, Ferris Wheel (increases economy) and Roller Coaster (boosts happiness). These objects are recreational themed additions. Players can also collect six mini character banners. This set includes Muneshige, Hideyoshi, Hanbei, Mitsunari, Sakon, and Yoshihiro. ;Cost *100 yen Sw3empires-dlc06-01.jpg|Ferris Wheel Sw3empires-dlc06-02.jpg|Roller Coaster Sw3empires-dlc06-03.jpg|Mini character banners Tie-in Collaboration 01 Players can collect two mascot characters for Sato Pharmaceutical and Hokto Corporation. Sato-chan raises the public happiness ratings while Hokuto-kun boosts the recovery rate of troops. Part of a collaboration effort between the three companies. ;Cost *Free (until January 3, 2012) Sw3empires-dlc07-01.jpg|Sato-chan: "It's Sato Pharmaceutical's mascot character~!" Sw3empires-dlc07-02.jpg|Hokuto-kun: "Hokuto is a delicious mushroom." Downloadable Scenarios 02 Two original scenarios. The first offers through coverage of Japan the year prior to the The Battle of Sekigahara. The player can select various clans, even those who are neutral to the conflict. The second is a "what if?" scenario. Every uniquely playable character is a daimyo and compete amongst themselves to unite the land. ;Cost *100 yen Sw3empires-dlc08-01.jpg|Detailed Record of Sekigahara (1599) Sw3empires-dlc08-02.jpg|Unparalleled Heroes (1560) Tie-in Collaboration 02 Players can collect two building parts for related to Colowide Co. and Bushidoroad. They can either build an Italian restaurant called La Pausa (increases troop recovery rate) or a building called Card Fight! Vanguard (increases troop number). Part of a collaboration effort between the three companies. ;Cost *Free Sw3empires-dlc09-01.jpg|La Pausa: "Supplies all the pizza and pasta that you want." Sw3empires-dlc09-02.jpg|Card Fight! Vanguard: "Card Fight! Vanguard open for business!" Castle Parts and Mini Character Collection 05 Players can collect two Wonders of the World, the Coliseum (boosts army strength) and a Giza Pyramid (raises public order). Players can also collect six mini character banners. This set includes Kanbei, Motochika, Mitsuhide, Nene, Masanori and Kiyomasa. ;Cost *100 yen Sw3empires-dlc010-01.jpg|Coliseum Sw3empires-dlc010-02.jpg|Pyramid Sw3empires-dlc010-03.jpg|Mini character banners Tie-in Collaboration 03 Players can collect two building parts for related to JX Nippon Oil & Energy Corporation and Construction Resource Research Company Corporation Limited. They can either build an ENEOS Card building (increase earnings) or a Nikken Academy (increases troop recovery rate). Part of a collaboration effort between the three companies. ;Cost *Free Sw3empires-dlc011-01.jpg|ENEOS Card: "An ENEOS card is a lifesaver in the gasoline era!" Sw3empires-dlc011-02.jpg|Nikken Gakuin: "If you qualify, then you have to go to here!" Castle Map 03 Lets players choose the capital for their castle grounds. ;Cost *100 yen Sw3empires-dlc012-01.jpg|Capital Castle Parts and Mini Character Collection 06 Players can collect three castle parts shaped after yōkai, or supernatural creatures, in Japanese mythology: yukinko (raises population), kappa (cuts costs of creating new buildings), and Namahage (boosts public order). Players can also collect six mini character banners. This set includes Shingen, Gracia, Motonari, Okuni, Yukimura, and Kunoichi. ;Cost *100 yen Sw3empires-dlc012-02.jpg|Yukinko Sw3empires-dlc012-03.jpg|Kappa Sw3empires-dlc012-04.jpg|Namahage Sw3empires-dlc012-05.jpg|Mini character banners Tie-in Collaboration 04 Players can collect their own Domino's for their castle grounds. Building it increases the amount of happiness with the populace. Part of a collaboration effort between Koei-Tecmo and Domino's Pizza. ;Cost *Free Sw3empires-dlc013-01.jpg|Domino's Pizza: "5% off online orders with Domino's!" Tie-in Collaboration 05 Players can collect their own Car Conveni for their castle grounds. Building it boosts the troop recovery rate. Part of a collaboration effort between Koei-Tecmo and Car Convenience Club Co.,Ltd. ;Cost *Free Sw3empires-dlc014-01.jpg|Car Conveni: "Total support for your lovely car." External Links *Official Japanese DLC site Category: Downloadable Content